Je te hais
by Bella286
Summary: One-shot totalement différent de ce que j'écris habituellement. Souffrance, douleur, coups, inceste... mais que subit réellement Drago par un père indigne de l'admiration que lui porte son fils?


Et non, ce n'est pas la fin de "Je n'oublierai jamais », et c'en est même très différent. En fait, tout est parti d'une dispute avec mon père, suite à laquelle j'ai écrit ce qui me passait par la tête histoire d'exprimer ma colère et de dire par des mots ce que je vivais et ressentais, et ça a donné le paragraphe qui commence par « frustration, mépris, colère… » et qui se termine par « on oublie tout » je crois. Et comme j'aimais bien ce que ca donnait, j'ai décidé de faire ressentir tout ça par Drago. J'ai donc imaginé ce qui aurait peu être la cause de tant de haine, tant de colère, et j'ai tout de suite pensé aux coups, mais sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai dévié et ça a pris une toute autre tournure. C'est devenu beaucoup plus sombre, plus profond, et assez flippant, surtout si comme moi vous passez ensuite la soirée avec la vision de Drago subissant son père…

En fait, j'ai simplement voulu faire passer ce que j'avais ressenti, et en même temps vous montrer à vous comme à moi même que j'étais capable d'autre chose qu'une romance fleur bleue et les happy end. Quoique j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la replacer ma romance et ça finit quand même bien, du moins pour Drago… Donc voilà, j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier… bonne lecture !

**_"Je te hais… _****_"_**

« Pourquoi ? »      Simple question, mais dont la réponse ne l'est pas autant… Au delà des mots, elle est impossible à exprimer… Un désir, des choix, faits par un autre, une vie nouvelle sacrifiée,  une vie meilleure selon certain, de souffrance et de déchéance selon d'autre, mais une source de puissance, d'allégeance, de soumission… Une vie dont il ne veut pas être l'acteur, le pion d'un être qui revit à travers lui une vie qui lui a échappée, d'un être qui pour l'avoir mis au monde croit en détenir le contrôle, et en faire un pion qu'il bouge à sa guise, lui fait faire des choses, lui montre des choses, le pousse à ne désirer que sa mort… ou peut être la sienne, qui sait... 

A travers lui, à travers ce corps qui ne lui ayant jamais appartenu, ne lui sera d'aucun secours quand il viendra une fois de plus dans sa chambre, le soir, éteindre la lumière, le laisser seul avec la bête, les yeux fermés pour imaginer qu'il est ailleurs, que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, un de plus, au milieu de tant d'autres, qui hantent ses nuits, le mal s'insinuant partout, tout le temps, s'infiltrant en lui sans lui laisser de répit aucun, lui faisant mal, alors que les poings serrés, il hurle sa souffrance, son mal-être, inutilement, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, si douces autrefois, si pâles, si mortes aujourd'hui… 

Autrefois, il était séduisant, il ne lui en reste plus que les vestiges, il aimait s'amuser, il ne souhaite plus que mourir, un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, il en a oublié jusqu'à la signification… tant de chose qu'il faisait, tant de personne qu'il aimait, admirait, enviait sans qu'elles le sachent, et personne ne saura qui il était réellement, personne ne verra qui se cachait derrière ce masque de gamin prétentieux, méprisant, sûr de lui… personne n'aura vu l'enfant fragile qu'il était, en manque de tout, d'amour, de tendresse, de soutien, battu, humilié, sali…

Pourquoi lui, alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant ? Pourquoi lui voler sa vie, son enfance, ses sourire, qu'a t-il fait pour mériter ça, quel diable a t-il été pour se voir ainsi châtié, quelles blessures a t-il causé pour se voir infligé ça ? N'a t-il pas été un bon fils, un enfant aimant, dévoué à ses parents, soumis à leurs désirs ? Autant de questions que ne devrait pas se poser un enfant de 12 ans alors que son père pose la main sur lui.

 Pourquoi lui, pourquoi un enfant, pourquoi cette vie qu'il n'a pas choisie, ces parents qui le répugnent, cet voie qui n'est pas sienne, ses desseins qu'un autre à travers lui revit. Pourquoi ne le laisse t-on pas en paix ? Pourquoi ne voit-on pas en lui l'enfant effrayé, terrorisé par un père trop souvent absent, trop violent quand il ne l'est pas. Pourquoi ne le voient-ils pas tel qu'il est ? Un adolescent, privé d'amour, privé d'enfance, arraché de force à la vie qui lui était due pour lui en fabriquer une où soumission rime avec damnation, pouvoir avec désespoir, obéissance avec déchéance, autant de mot qui ne pourront exprimer sa douleur, sa rancœur, cette envie de vomir qui le prend dès qu'il sent son souffle répugnant contre lui, son sang qui bout dans ses veines, ses poings qui se serrent alors qu'il sent son désir contre lui, son corps qui frémit de l'intérieur dès qu'il entend la porte doucement s'entrouvrir pour se refermer sur lui… sa prison, une vie qu'à jamais il reniera, un père à jamais qu'il maudira… 

Il ne veut pas de ça, il veut garder le contrôle sur sa vie, pouvoir encore être près d'elle, voir son beau visage, plonger son regard dans ses yeux noisettes, la caresser du bout des doigts, lui sourire, l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras et l'entendre lui souffler qu'elle l'aime, qu'il est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux, mais cette image, comme tout ses rêves, perd sa réalité, devient floue, s'éloigne de lui alors qu'il le sent contre lui, parcourir son corps doucement, avec envie, lui retirer son chandail…Il crie, la supplie de rester près de lui, de ne pas le quitter, qu'il a besoin d'elle, mais l'image, et avec elle son faible espoir, s'enfuit… Elle est ce à quoi il se raccroche, se persuadant que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, qu'il va se réveiller, mais depuis bientôt 6 ans, il sait, il a compris que tout ceci était bien réel, qu'il ne pouvait lui échapper. Il a compris qu'à petit feu, son sang, sa chair était en train de le tuer, et qu'il s'en délectait.

  Il a beau rester de marbre, fermer les yeux, à chaque fois c'est plus difficile, mais la douleur s'efface peu à peu, au fil des jours, il ne sent plus rien, il est mort, il l'a tué… comment un homme peut il infliger ça à son fils ? Le voir souffrir, prendre plaisir, se délecter de sa douleur, jouir de ses larmes qui depuis bien longtemps ont cessé de couler… Il est vide, vidé de tout sentiment, de toute joie, de toute peine, de toute souffrance, il lui a extirpé ses démons, ses anges, lui volant jusqu'à sa dignité… Comment avait–il pu ? Comment pouvait-il encore le regarder, lui caresser la joue avec l'amour d'un père qu'il n'est plus, qu'il n'a jamais été… 

Les bruits de pas glissent sur le parquet, la porte s'ouvre doucement, une ombre qui s'insinue dans la pénombre de sa chambre, se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd… Il fait noir, tout est calme, tassé dans un coin de la chambre, il ferme les yeux, tentant de visualiser une dernière fois son visage, son sourire, son rire cristallin, seule force, illusion, espoir vain que tout cela prendra bientôt fin, avec lui… 

Tout est calme, il a chaud, il tremble, ne pense plus à rien… Le temps semble s'être suspendu, retenant son souffle et admirant le spectacle qui va suivre, la déchéance de l'ange, la mort d'un enfant… Depuis bien longtemps, il a compris que prier ne servait à rien, Merlin, ou autre Bon Dieu ne lui seront d'aucune utilité face à son tyran…  Il ferme les yeux, serre les poings… Il le sent, il entend sa respiration saccadée, son souffle contre la peau nue de son cou, il frémit… Il se sent attiré, malgré lui, il se relève, ne pose aucune résistance, n'en pose plus… Tout comme les prières, elle lui est inutile, son sort en est décidé… 

Il approche du bureau, quelques mots murmurés, toujours les mêmes, inlassablement, formules magiques, insonorisation de la pièce, mais à quoi bon ? Plus aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, aucun cri de douleur, aucune complainte, un silence de mort… D'ailleurs, il l'est, plus aucun souffle de vie ne coule dans ses veines… Depuis 6 ans, sa vie est fragile, suspendue au bout d'un fil, attendant de recevoir le coup de grâce, que son marionnettiste le libère de ce fardeau, mais il ne le fera pas, bien au contraire... Depuis qu'il a 12 ans, cet homme qui lui doit protection, amour, soutien, ne lui apporte que souffrance, rejet, soumission, il le protège, croit-il, le prépare à la vie extérieur, mais qui le protège de lui, de son bourreau ?  Qui se préoccupe du sort de cet enfant, meurtri, abusé par l'homme qu'il admirait le plus étant enfant, et méprise depuis 6 ans ? Personne. ..

Il rouvre les yeux, le décor est toujours le même, la pièce toujours aussi froide, vide de toute émotion. Le meuble de bois lui faire mal, il le cogne, lui martèle les genoux, il a froid, sa peau nue frémit, son chandail se détache, son pantalon glisse lentement le long de ses cuisses, il se tient au meuble pour ne pas s'écrouler, ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus, ne l'ont jamais soutenu dans cette épreuve… 

Sa peau rugueuse se frotte contre son corps, son désir augmente, pas un mot n'est échangé, les mots ont laissé place à l'habitude, un rituel satanique qui les mènera tout deux à leur perte, creusant leur tombe chaque fois plus profondément… Ses mains se posent plus fermement sur ses hanches, il le sent contre lui, il sent son désir… contre lui… en lui… il a mal, il se consume de l'intérieur, d'un feu qui lui brûlera les entrailles… il ferme les yeux de nouveau, tout est si simple quand il fait noir, on ne voit pas, on imagine, la lumière de son sourire s'estompe, fait place à un rictus méprisant. Jusqu'à ses pensées les plus chères, il lui volera tout, s'insinuera partout en lui. Il rejette son image, plisse les yeux, et pense si fort à elle qu'il parvient presque à sentir son souffle contre sa peau, sa voix lui promettant son amour dans un murmure si faible que ses gémissements l'étouffe… 

« Maudit sois tu, je te déteste, je te méprise, je te hais de tout mon corps que tu souilles chaque jour davantage, de toute mon âme dont tu ne parviendras pas à m'en séparer, de tout mon cœur que tu as brisé tant de fois que j'en garde les morceaux précieusement dans une boîte, dont je lui ai fait intimement cadeau, preuve de ma soumission à ses baisers, dès notre rencontre... Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, je ne sens plus rien, et ça t'énerve, de voir que tu ne parviendras plus à rien avec moi… Tu m'as ôté toute joie, tout amour de la vie, tout plaisir d'un simple regard. Tu m'as tout pris, rien laissé, mais il y a une chose que tu ne parviendras pas à me voler. Elle… je l'aime, et tu n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que toi, et ça te consume, de savoir que jamais tu ne m'auras, jamais je ne t'appartiendrais, quoique tu fasses, je lui appartiens depuis mon premier souffle, jusqu'à mon dernier. Je te laisses mon corps, laisses lui mon âme... »

  Ses yeux s'ouvrent, puis les referment dans un battement de cils, il ne veux pas voir, il ne peux pas… Il aurait tant aimé lui dire tout ça, mais il ne le peux, une fois de plus, il est lâche, le laisse le dominer, mais il espère, priant malgré lui que tout s'arrête… Il ne pleure pas, ne résiste pas, le laisse le salir un peu plus encore, le tuer d'avantage… Si tel est son désir, qu'il en soit ainsi… 

Frustration... colère... mépris... le sang qui bout dans nos veines, frappe contre nos tempes, cherche à s'extirper, à se répandre sur nous, maculant nos vêtements d'un rouge flamboyant, le liquide chaud coulant le long de notre peau, brûlant tout sur son passage, laissant des cicatrices que le temps n'estompera pas, témoin d'une erreur passé, présente, à venir, d'une erreur que l'on voudrait tant ne pas commettre, mais qui poussée par la confusion de tout ces sentiments plus noirs les uns que les autres, par toute cette rancœur et cette colère trop longtemps refoulées et qui nous hurlent depuis trop longtemps de leur laisser s'exprimer, tout cela que nous refoulons au fond de nous de peur de faire souffrir, c'est cela qui nous pousse à commettre l'impardonnable, propager la souffrance, extirper notre malaise, notre trouble, nous poussant à nous libérer de cette étreinte étouffante, d'un poids trop lourd, se libérant le corps et l'esprit, déversant toute notre colère pour la regretter ensuite... 

La colère, croissante, qui menace d'éclater, bourdonne dans notre tête, coule dans nos veines, se concentre en nous, provocant des tremblements que seule l'expulsion de toute cette colère hors de nous libérera... Cette soif d'assouvissement, ce désir de vengeance… Frapper, hurler, pleurer, se faire mal, sentir la douleur s'insinuer en nous,  s'infiltrer comme un venin dont on ignore l'antidote et qui se répand dans nos veines, nous insufflant une force, une puissance qui nous effraie, mai dont on ressent indéniablement le besoin  d'exprimer… Souffrir, faire souffrir, quelle est la différence ?

 C'est dans la douleur qu'on se sent revivre, soulagé d'un poids qu'on garde au fond de nous par amour, et qu'on libère par colère, provocant plus de mal que la souffrance vécue, et se délectant de voir notre victime souffrir, se tordre de douleur, expier une faute qu'elle ignore avoir commise… Déverser notre haine sur les autres, provoquer la douleur, les voir souffrir…C'est mal, injuste, inutile, mais on en a besoin, pour évacuer ce trop plein de colère, cette rage bouillonnante qu'on refoule au fond de nous pour mieux ressortir plus tard, encaissant, accumulant toutes les fois où l'on ne dit rien et se tait alors qu'elle nous hurle de répliquer, de ne pas nous laisser faire, mais on l'ignore, on n'écoute pas cette petite voix qui malgré elle ne fait que tempérer notre colère, la minimiser, pour raviver le feu, une fois prochaine, la dernière, comme on se dit à chaque fois… 

Mais on est lâche, on encaisse, une fois de plus, on ne dit rien, on subit, on regarde avec les yeux d'un enfant meurtri, qui souffre en silence, et qui se mord si fort l'intérieur des joues qu'un goût âcre se propage dans sa bouche, et il sourit, fier de se montrer fort devant son bourreau, de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de le voir pleurer, fier de se sentir vivre, renaître dans son sang… 

Il le regarde, le miroir en face de lui reflétant l'image qu'il voulait qu'elle lui montre, celle d'un homme comblé, dont le désir est assouvi, grâce à lui, par lui, en lui… Il le regarde, tant de haine, de sentiments trop noirs pour un enfant si jeune, mais c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste sa haine, son désir de vengeance, de mort, de sang… Il le regarde, mais se tait, ressassant des idées qui l'effraie plus encore à chaque fois, augmentant son angoisse, sa colère, ses envies de faire souffrir, de griffer, de faire couler le sang, de purifier celui par qui est née la douleur, par qui elle mourra, en lui, avec lui, et qui s'envolera avec les cendres qui resteront, uniques témoins de toute cette souffrance, qui disparaît avec elles, mais dont les marques encrées en nous sont bien plus profondes, ineffables, indissociables de ce corps qu'est le nôtre… 

Puis tout se calme, le souffle revient, ses poumons se gonflent de nouveau, le sien s'éloigne… Le sang coule normalement, le cœur bat à rythme régulier, les tremblements cessent, la colère s'apaise, les idées noires se dissipent… on se calme, on respire, il s'en va, le malaise s'estompe, tout devient flou, informes, on oublie pourquoi, on oublie, tout simplement, et la vie continue… A chaque fois, tant de fois.. mais pas celle là... Cette fois ci serait la dernière, il se l'était jur

« Attends… » 

Ses lèvres sèches craquèlent, sa gorge lui brûle d'être restée silencieuse si longtemps. Un faible son, un murmure, presque une plainte s'échappe de ses lèvres. Son bourreau, surpris, stoppe sa progression, sa main posée sur la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à rouvrir, le libérant de sa prison… Les poings appuyés sur le bureau, la tête baissée, il ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes, puis il relève la tête, quelques mèches lui retombant négligemment sur le visage, mais il s'en moque, il ne s'en soucis plus depuis longtemps… Il ouvre les yeux, et croise le regard perçant de l'homme qui prétend ne vouloir que son bonheur. Il soutient son regard, s'efforce de rester fort, de marbre, alors que sa main glisse vers le tiroir du bureau, doucement, l'ouvre, en extirpe un objet, l'objet de ses désirs, le sacre de sa vengeance... Il se rhabille, prend son temps, et glisse l'objet dans le plis de son pantalon. Son regard ne délaisse celui de son père, il le fixe, surpris, troublé, mais impatient de savoir ce que son fils attend de lui, et montre des gestes trahissant son empressement. L'enfant sourit, il n'a jamais su se montrer patient, pour quoi que ce soit, et il s'en est toujours réjoui… il remet son chandail en place, masquant l'objet par lequel il retrouvera sa liberté perdue trop tôt. Il glisse vers son père, contourne le bureau, laisse traîner ses doigts le long du meuble, puis s'arrête, face à lui…

« Je t'écoute Drago… Que veux-tu _encore_… ? » demanda la voix doucereuse de son père, d'un ton suggestif, tandis que du revers de sa main, il caressa sa joue. Mais d'un geste rapide, il l'écarta violemment.

« Ne me touches pas ! siffla t-il en rassemblant toute la colère qu'il éprouvait. Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur moi…» 

« Tu m'interdis ? tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier il n'y a pas si longtemps encore… Tu m'appartiens Drago, ne l'oublies pas ! Je fais ce que je veux de toi, et tu me dois allégeance… » répliqua t-il un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, qui insuffla à Drago une force nouvelle qu'il l'effraya. Une image lui revînt en tête… Elle était si belle, entourée de lumières, lui souriant, son regard pétillant de malice, d'amour, de tendresse. Sans le vouloir, son père venait de causer sa perte, lui donnant les armes qui lui seraient nécessairement, lui redonnant le souffle de vie qu'il lui avait volée. De ses quelques mots, Drago avait compris, recouvert ses forces, sa volonté. Il savait ce qui devait faire, il l'avait toujours su, mais n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage… Des images défilèrent à toute allure dans sa tête, il revoyait tout, chaque souvenir lui donnait une force supplémentaire… La première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans le train, les fois où il  l'avait insultait, déversant sur elle tout la colère qu'il éprouvait mais qui ne lui était pas destinée, la première fois qu'ils avaient parlé, réellement, sans insultes ni mépris, leurs rendez vous secrets au fond du parc, leurs discussions qui duraient des heures durant lesquelles il se livrait à elle, les larmes qu'elles avaient versées pour lui, les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait, les baisers qu'elle lui donnait le rendaient plus fort. Puis tout devint noire, froid, effrayant, il la vit apeurée, tremblante, la main posé sur sa joue qu'il venait de frapper, encore, et encore, à cause de lui, de ce bourreau… il lui avait fait du mal, à elle, alors qu'elle était la seule personne à laquelle il se raccrochait, la seule personne qui le maintenait en vie… C'est dans son regard empli de larmes, l'expression d'horreur sur son visage, sa bouche grande ouvert, et ses larmes le long de ses joues qu'il puisa le peu de force qu'il lui manquait pour terminer, se libérer d'un poids trop longtemps gardé pour lui seul.

Dans un geste rapide, sûr de lui, il glissa sa main sous son chandail et saisit l'objet… Avant de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, d'objecter la moindre remarque, la lame s'enfonça dans la chair de son père, brusquement, mais doucement… Il s'enfonçait comme dans du beurre, la lame glissait en lui, un liquide chaud source de vie, source de mort, lui recouvrait les mains… Il semblait fixer un point derrière son père, sa main enserrant toujours la lame qu'il maintenant enfoncée, tandis que son père s'écroulait sur lui, se raccrochant à lui, ses mains sur ses épaules le retenant de tomber. Il avait les yeux baissés, témoins de son impuissante, de sa défaite. Mais quelle défaite, quelle victoire que de tuer celui par qui tout a commencé, celui par qui tout prend fin, entraînant dans sa tombe ce secret qui le ronge jusqu'à sa mort ? Son père relève les yeux, tandis que lui les baisse, cherchant le contact des siens, se délectant à son tour de la douleur qui déforme son visage, de l'incompréhension, de la torpeur… mais une part de fierté s'y mêle également, de respect face à l'acte, ce courage. Oh qu'il le détestait, lui ôtant le mérite et la satisfaction même de sa libération… Il maintient le contact, déversant toute sa colère, son mépris, sa haine de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais que plus jamais il ne lui infligerait de nouveau… Non, il ne lui volerait pas cette satisfaction. Il avait beau sourire, c'était de complaisance, pour se sauver la face, ne pas s'avouer vaincu. La démence se lisait dans le regard de Drago, qui l'effraya lui même d'éprouver tant de désir à commettre un acte si barbare… Mais il en avait besoin, il le devait, pour lui, pour sa liberté, pour la vie dont il reprenait le contrôle. Une étrange flamme dansait dans ses yeux, la terreur se lisait dans ceux de son père, alors que dans un souffle, sans le quitter des yeux, il demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

« POURQUOI ?!? » s'écria t-il de nouveau alors que le rire dément de son père faisait échos à ses propres mots. Il le repoussa violemment en arrière, laissant la lame profondément enfoncée dans l'abdomen de son père, qui s'écroula au sol. Réunissant ses dernières forces, il se releva légèrement, ses cheveux presque blancs teintés de sang lui encadrant le visage.

« Je t'aimais, je t'admirais, tu étais mon père et je te respectais pour ça, pour cette force dont tu faisais preuve, cette puissance qui émanait de toi, mais tout ça n'était que du vent. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, une bête assoiffée de pouvoir, de désir, de domination. Tu n'es rien, tu es faible. Oh quel preuve de bravoure et de puissance que de déverser sa frustration sur son fils, un enfant de 12 ans aux yeux de qui tu représentais tout ce qu'il souhaitait être… Regardes ce que tu as fais de lui… Tu peux être fier de ton œuvre ! Tu m'as détruit, tu as brisé tout ce que j'étais, tout ce que j'avais, je ne suis plus rien grâce à toi…. Mais tu te trompes, je ne t'appartiens pas, et ça te tue de voir qu'une sang de bourbe détient ce droit sur moi, de savoir qu'elle a réussi là où tu avais échoué, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ce qu'elle est que tu t'es vengé, mais c'est par elle que j'ai survécu, et c'est pour elle que je fais ça aujourd'hui, pour elle, pour nous, pour me libérer de ton emprise… »

« Que c'est attendrissant… » 

« REPONDS MOI !!!! Pourquoi tu me haïssais tant, qu'ai je fais pour ne plus être le fils prodigue que tu chérissais tant !?!? POURQUOI !??» cria de nouveau Drago des larmes de rage coulant le long de ses joues creusées. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps que la sensation du liquide sur ses joues le brûlait comme l'aurait fait la lave ardente d'un volcan en éruption, réveillée après un long sommeil.

« Je t'aimais… »

« TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire ça, pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait, pas après avoir joué avec moi ! » s'écria Drago en lui administrant un violent coup au visage qui le projeta au sol, sa tête heurtant le sol, et une filet de sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres…

Drago l'observa quelques secondes cracher du sang, puis, le voyant perdre peu à peu ses forces, il le contourna et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte sur ce qui serait à présent la prison de son père. Il s'en était échappé, mais à quel prix ?

Fin…

Voilà, c'était un court one shot, qui fait quand même 7 pages sans que ça paraisse. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé, comme moi, certains passages un peu trop long. En relisant, j'en rajoute tjs et je trouve qu'au final, certaines scènes traînent en longueurs, mais bon, je suis quand même fière de moi ! Bah oui, même si je m'effraye un peu, et même si Laure me conseille de consulter, j'aime bien ce que j'ai écrit. Alors j'attends de voir si vous aussi vous avez été surpris et avez apprécié ceci ! C'est un one shot, comme je l'ai indiqué plus haut, donc je ne ferai pas de suite, et de tte façon j'en vois pas trop l'intérêt, et en plus je serai capable d'en écrire une fic entière, et j'en ai pas envie. Mais qu'il n'y ai pas de chantage quant à la suite ne doit surtout pas vous empêcher de me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais… et pendant que j'y pense, dsl si vous recevez plusieurs fois l'avertissement de cette fic, mais j'ai la manie de relire et modifier ensuite, ce qui explique tte les mises a jours…

Voilà, a très bientôt pr le mariage de Drago et Hermione, mais je vous avertis tt de suite, il faudra encore attendre un peu car les bacs blancs commence vendredi, j'ai rien révisé, je n'ai pas terminé les tpe, ni HP5, et g tt plein de travail a faire… mais connaissant l'ordre de mes priorités, ne vous inquiétez pas trop… alors a bientôt !


End file.
